Castle Life
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Link's adjusting into castle life. Zelda's a bit tired of his lack of etiquette.  However, when some stuck up nobles wrong Zelda, she'll see that Link's rudeness is sometimes a good thing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, here I am, writing another Zelda fanfiction. Anyway, this is the same Zelda and Link from **Archery, **alright? Anyway, go ahead and read on! (Oh yeah, I got this idea when I was practicing some music!)

------------

It has been maybe about a year since Sir Link has taken up residence in the castle as my personal bodyguard. He's done a fantastic job protecting me. Twice has he stopped an assassination from enemy nations, and over a hundred has he stopped crazed men from reaching me. Yes, Sir Link of the Kokiri is quite a good knight and bodyguard.

However, he hasn't quite… adapted to castle life.

------------

"I can dress myself, thank you! Out of my room I say, out!" a loud voice screamed. Loud crashing was heard in the room next to mine. Although it may take most people by surprise, this was a daily routine…

I rolled my eyes and mentally sighed as one of my servants began to tie a complicated necklace about my slender neck.

"Sir Link, please calm down-," I heard a man begin.

"I can dress myself!" Link cried. His furious voice was accompanied by a symphony of crashes and bangs, along with something I thought sounded vaguely of glass.

"There is never a dull day with Sir Link about, is there?" my dearest and most trusted servant Katrina asked. The two of us had been together since I was a little child. In fact, she was even close to Link as well, kind of like a mother to the two of us.

"No, the days will never lack any amusement while Sir Link is around," I agreed, looking at my complete image in the mirror. I hate decking myself out in the latest fashions. Sometimes there are comfortable things, like regular gowns, but other times (meaning most of the time) the clothing is bone breaking and breathtaking. **Literally.**

Pulling on my long gloves, I motioned for Katrina to follow me into the hall. Maybe I would be able to calm the rampaging Link a bit. If not, I would certainly get him to cease breaking valuable things. Link has broken almost everything in his room, and everyday it is replaced… Only for him to destroy everything again.

As soon as I stepped into the hall, Link's door flung open and the poor servants ran from it, their uniforms terribly mussed. Following them was a large amount of curses and even more objects: a chair, a table, and a fairly good quality sword.

"Link, you may stop your tantrum now. The servants are long gone," I called out to the Hero.

The curses and objects immediately stopped flowing from the door as he heard my voice.

The Hero of Time stepped out of his room wearing a horribly mussed green tunic and crème colored pants. His chest heaved as he glared up and down the hallways. I noted that he still held a mirror in his hand, ready to hurl it at someone lest another servant come down the hall.

"Your Majesty, good morning. I'm sorry to have disturbed you… again," Link said, bowing low.

"It is quite alright, Sir Link. But before I head to the meeting, shouldn't you make yourself a bit more decent?" I asked.

Link glanced down at his tunic and shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with what I am wearing right now."

I could feel my urge to slap the man heighten even more. He was an uncivilized, unkempt man that lacked respect to those above him. If anyone had ever said something like that to me and they weren't as important as Link, they could have been put to death for questioning the orders of the Princess.

However, who could blame Link? He'd grown up his whole life around children, and knew nothing of manners, and to where respect was due. In short, he was a child trapped in an adult's body. Despite the seven years I've known him, he's never changed one bit from his childlike manner.

But I suppose that's one of the things that made him so special to me.

"Putting on a sword and shield to protect me with would be nice, Sir Link," I pointed out, noting his weaponless person.

Another curse crept out as he rushed back into his room and emerged with his Hylian Shield strapped to his back. He shoved his famous green cap on his head and then looked about the hall.

"Hmm… where did I throw it?" Link muttered. Instantly he brightened when he saw his sword, protruding from the marble ground. Link walked over to the sword and pulled it from the stone with an easy tug, then sheathing it.

This act wanted to make me laugh aloud and gasp in awe at the same time. The floors of Hyrule Castle were made of the finest and strongest marble, so that the castle would last many generations before repairs had to be made. Link had simply thrown his sword at the ground and buried his sword deep within it, then just as easily pulled it from its place. Such a feat would be impossible for the average Hylian. That alone was a testament to Link's awesome and boundless power.

"Shall we go, Lady?" Link asked, smiling gallantly. He had certainly gone a long way from the arrogant man who would tease me every two seconds. At least that was **some** progress. Now we would have to work on his temper…

"Every morning, Link. Why do throw such a fit with the servants?" I asked, sighing as we walked down a long winding corridor.

The Hero wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. "I can dress myself easily. But when I tell them that, they get easily offended and insist upon it. That's when my temper breaks and I start throwing things to get them out of my room."

"They are there to help you, Link," I countered, smiling secretly. "They are not there to help you practice your accuracy." I found the scene every morning to be amusing yet annoying at the same time. Most dignified men would pale at the sight of such an act of impropriety, however, it is easy for Link to get away with such because everybody loves him.

"So what is on the agenda for today, My Lady?" Link asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I could almost see him begging for it to be something fun and exciting. Sadly, today's events were anything but fun and exciting.

"A council meeting. They are going to discuss… suitors," I spat. The only thing that I hated about being Princess besides the fancy clothes are the lack of rights. Even though I make the laws, I have to abide by strict laws meant for myself. The one law I hated the most was the matter of suitors. I wasn't allowed to choose who would wed me, the Royal Council would. And if you were to look at the council, you wouldn't want them to choose your husband either. They once wanted me to marry a man **fifty** years older than myself. When I met him, the man wore rich clothing... He must have bribed the council to convince me to marry him, and Lord knows that the council members would do anything to get money in their greedy little hands.

"Oh, _them_," Link muttered bitterly. I wasn't the only one who had been wronged by the council. When I first requested Link to be knighted, the council members ironly refused, saying that Link was a 'peasant.' Oh Gods, how I do the word! All people are equal. However, the council members refused to see that and wouldn't knight Link until Impa herself stepped in, demanding that Link succeed her. As it turns out, all it takes is an angry Sheikah threatening with dark magic to change the minds of several greedy people. However, Impa couldn't help me this time.

------------

"Charles Devaine of Emmaus looks like a very good match for you, Highness," a member named Tala said.

"No, everyone knows it should be Prince Edward of Termina!" argued another named Maria.

A large murmur of disagreement broke through the seven of the council members as they argued over who would wed me. For the past thirty minutes it was all they had talked about.

Here I was, sitting back nonchalantly in my chair while Link stood next to me, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to make out each individual sentence.

"I would point out that Charles is several years older than myself and that Prince Edward, though he is a good candidate, is also older… **far** older," I called out amongst the chaos of the room.

Immediately the chatter stopped and the council looked to me with strange expressions of their faces. I noted that each one of them was elaborately cloaked in the finest silks and fashions. It disgusted me that my life was in the hands of such greedy people. They would do anything to get money, even if it included selling their Princess off to a man that was hardly qualified to rule Hyrule.

"They are men that are well suited for Hyrule, My Lady. Does it matter for their age? If they are good rulers, then you should be bound unto them," Tala said.

"What if there is a man out there that would be the perfect King, and he was not of Royal Blood?" I argued. I would show these fools who would be better armed in a battle of wits. Was I not Princess Zelda, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom?

"It could never be," another said, "Law clearly states that the Princess or Prince must be married to one of noble blood. The only event in which such a thing would be acceptable would be if the council agreed that the two were a sound match."

"That's a stupid law," a voice suddenly said.

I looked up, awed. Link was staring at each council member, his eyes burning into each of them as he continued on, his voice trembling with silent anger.

"You must think of Zelda's emotions too. Sure, everyone else might be happy, but doesn't the Princess deserve happiness as well?" Link boomed, "Zelda has suffered more than any of you will in your pathetic lives, and now you demand that she marries someone that she feels she doesn't love? Rubbish!"

"Be silent, peasant," Maria said, poison lacing her every word. Had I been Link, I would've flinched and glared daggers. However, Link was doing better.

His glare was the one he put on when he was fighting battles, a cold stare that scared the bravest of men. "You sit there wearing fancy clothing only because of Zelda's sacrifice. All of you owe it to her, and I think that you should end this senseless law. In fact, I will oppose any of you that harm Zelda's emotions. It is my duty as her bodyguard to protect her."

Tears almost slipped through my eyes as I smiled gratefully at Link. Truly he was a good friend… He wasn't afraid to speak out against the most powerful people in Hyrule for my sake, and I admired and loved that.

The council was staring at the Hero, fear evident in every crease of their expressions. They would think twice before angering the Hero of Time again. I think Link would have continued had I not stood up from my chair and gave him the sternest of gazes.

"Come Link," I said, grabbing his arm and leading him from the council chamber.

As the door shut outside the room, I instantly threw my arms around the Hero and smiled into his clothing. He smelled of trees… of pine… A truly beautiful smell. So pure and fresh.

Link himself looked startled at this display of affection. Normally I would remain icy and cold toward him, but this was an exception. He had spoken out for me… He cared about me beyond my title.

"Link, thank you so much for telling off those arrogant council members," I said, my voice muffled by his tunic.

"Umm… you're welcome…?" Link replied, obvious confusion in his voice. Obviously amazed that I was touching him tenderly rather than kicking or punching him, he pulled away with a face as confused as his emotions. "What's with the hugging?"

"You defended me, Link. I'm grateful that you care enough about me to respect my decisions and protect my beliefs," I responded, smiling. I turned and began walking down the hall, the smile still playing on the corners of my lips. "Your idiocy and lack of manners actually worked well this time around."

"Why thank you, Prin-. Hey! I take offense! I am _not_ idiotic, and I most certainly am _not_ lacking in manners," Link sniffed, tossing his head defiantly. "Why, I'm the most well-mannered person in this whole castle. How dare you wrong me, Princess."

I simply smiled and as we reached my destination, the library, I turned to him. "Well, Link. I think that I won't need protecting in here. You're dismissed for the day."

Link's blue eyes smiled as he bowed low to me, taking my hand and kissing it respectfully. "Then I shall be on my way, Highness. Summon me if you need anything."

With that, the Hero turned on his heel and was about to make his way toward the training grounds when I suddenly called out to him, causing him to turn and walk back toward me. Link stood before me, a look of concern in his blue eyes. "Yes, highness?"

I reached up and drew his face down toward mine and kissed him gently on the cheek. He visibly stiffened the moment my lips touched his cheek and he stayed as rigid as a board.

Link quickly pulled away and I found that his face was a deep cherry red. So he really did have emotions other than acting like an arrogant yet friendly man, did he? Maybe I should kiss him on the cheek a bit more often to see his reaction.

"Link…" I whispered, a smile again gracing my lips.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. The poor Hero was still going through shock at my many displays of thanks.

"Never change." Without another word, I turned and left Link staring after me with awe.

I meant those words with all my heart. I didn't want Link to change from the man that he was, a kind, fun, understanding young man, into one of the pompous arrogant princes that I had come to hate. Sure I used to believe Link was the same as them, but when you get to know someone a bit more, they really grow on you in all ways possible. But still, I do wish that Link would stop terrorizing the poor servants. If he could do that, then I am sure that he would be able to adjust quite easily. After all, maybe, just maybe, the castle would be his permanent home someday.

------------

**Author's Note: **All right, done. Anyway, what'd you guys think? Please review and tell me! (Eesh, I write an awful lot of ZeldaxLink oneshots. I think that it'll turn into a series. Maybe I shoul go back to writing in the Harvest Moon section for a while)


End file.
